fanwritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of a House
Tales of a House: By: Pastrami on Rye I am a house. I lie in the middle of a large patch of grass in between 2 other homes. Not much goes on in the neighborhood I’m in. I’ve seen time pass. New things get invented, the world changes, and people age. Witnessing it all from one spot is a really interesting experience. ' '''I remember it like it was yesterday! In 1958, I had finally been complete after months of construction. I stood proudly, my fresh new red bricks being the brightest thing on the street, and my shiny windows reflecting a little bit of light onto the bright green lawn in front of me, with a walkway dividing it up into halves. I remember seeing a small sign that was planted in my front yard. It was in front of me, so I could not read it. I remember a little while afterwards, I saw a man in a suit shake hands with another man, who was dressing more casually. A few days later, several humungous trucks parked on the curb in front of me, and many men began hauling boxes of various sizes into my front door. I finally had an owner. The sign that once lay in front of me is gone now, and the man who bought me stood on my front lawn, a ray of sun shone on his face. He stood there and smiled, and if only I were actually alive, I would have smiled back. ' 'It is now 1968, and my owner has so far shown no intention of moving out, and I am happy. Everyday, he wakes up, looks out my window, and gets ready for work. I can always feel and hear him walking through my halls, climbing my stairs, and flipping the switches and faucets built into me. Since the day he bought me, my bricks have been painted white, and I now have ivy growing up my right side. The stables that were once in my backyard are gone, and the horses have been sold to a gelatin factory. Now there is a metallic blue 1961 Chrysler 300G parked in front of me. Also, the man who bought me is now married, and is raising 2 very hyperactive boys. These boys are the rather rambunctious type. Numerous times, they’ve flooded my bathrooms, and smashed baseballs through my windows. Once summer vacation ends, they are gone most of the day, and I can relax once again. I can now see the trees around me are turning vivid colors, and are losing their foliage. It is only a matter of time before the winter comes along, and I must stand here with smoke billowing from my chimney, frost clouding my windows, and snow piling on my roof. ' 'It is now 1981. My owner and his wife are graying at the hair, and are starting to wrinkle on their faces.The kids are now long gone, in college to be exact. The parents are now taking special vitamins, and are spending a lot more time in their living room. The country is now less segregated, and now my owners have made friends with some black citizens. Ronald Reagan was just elected president, the first personal computer was invented, the first space shuttle was launched, and the first test-tube baby was born, as I could hear from the television. The Chrysler has been upgraded to a Corvette, and it is currently spring. There is a lot of pollen on my front patio, which has fallen from the trees, that are now much taller than me. On quiet evenings, my owners play Michael Jackson records, and watch black and white movies. It is still a good time of existence, as things seem to not stop changing, and my beloved owners have not shown any intention of moving away. ' 'Another century has arrived. It is now 2001. The man who bought me now uses a wheelchair, and his wife must push him around. Record players have been traded in for iPods and MP3’s, and the car in front of me is now a Chrysler Sebring. The major event of the year was 9/11, where hijackers crashed planes into the World Trade Center in New York. Many people are upset, and lives have been changed forever. A year later, my owner’s wife has become diagnosed with cancer, and has passed away. My brokenhearted owner now has a dog, who likes to use my yard for both play and bathroom trips. ' 'It is now 2006. Newer game systems including the Nintendo Wii have been released, and as a result, fewer and fewer kids play outside where I stand. Within the 5 years, my owner has now been diagnosed with chronic arthritis, and his dog has now aged a little bit. I know that I will outlive this man, despite how hard he’s trying to hold onto life. My owner is now completely retired, not even taking the smaller shifts anymore, and he has not bothered to trade his car in for a newer model like usual, as if he knew he was not going to be there to drive it for long. Part of my backside has been torn off, as my owner now finds no need for that space. Now I don’t feel or hear him moving around my innards much anymore. His dog is more active than he is, but he too has his age catching up with him. I am not as happy, because something told me that he was not going to be with me soon, and I was right. The man’s dog had run away within the following 2 months, and the man himself was brokenhearted and empty. He passed 2 months later, and I am now sad. ' 'After those miserable lonely 6 years, it is now 2012, and I am still feeling a sense of emptiness after my owner’s death. I still feel happy for him now, as he is back with his wife just like he wanted, and possibly his dog, unless somebody took him in. His kids are probably not happy, as they now have no living parents to visit. Currently, the suburb I’m in is being leveled to grow plant life, and build a sanctuary for monkeys. I am the last house to get demolished, and I am now a little bit happy, as once I become nothing but a pile of bricks and wood, I will also be with the kind and loving man I will never forget. ' '''The End.